Come Back to Me
by TwilightWriter1234
Summary: Bella Swan gets in an awful accident just weeks before the wedding in Breaking Dawn. She has amnesia and cant remember. She cant remember the one person who held her to this earth. How will she fight to remember the love she felt just hours before? Follow Edward and Bella through their painful healing.


**HEY! Sorry it's been so long. I was having a bunch of trouble logging in for a week or two and I have been soooo busy. but I hope you like this because I really do!**

**Okay so this idea was completely random. Bella wakes up from some kind of accident ( not sure what yet) and doesn't remember the Cullen's or Edward. I wrote this and wanted to know if it was something I should continue. I might continue on another story of mine or something, but I don't really know.**

**I know there are a lot of ways the story should go, so please share your thoughts with me. You can do it in a review, or PM or whatever. **

**Disclaimer- Stephanie Meyer owns all twilight.**

* * *

I woke up with a horrible ache in my head. It made me feel sick. I opened my eyes and felt hauntingly disoriented as my stare darted around the unfamiliar room.

"She's waking up," A soft voice whispered franticly.

I got my eyes to focus on the figure that stood over me. I gasped-wincing as the pain that flashed through me. The man was perfect. He had messy light brown hair. It almost had a tint of gold and red in it. I frowned when I saw the strangers black eyes. That was strange.

He swallowed hard and stared back down at me, "Bella," he whispered.

My head throbbed harder. _Bella? _ Yes. That was me. _I_ was Bella. I did know that. Everything else around me just seemed so…strange.

"Where am I?" my voice sounded off to my own ears. It was almost a croak. I turned my head to see a tall, blonde man, who was equally as handsome as the first. _Where was I? And who were these people?_

The teenager with the disheveled hair leaned in so his face was inches from mine. I felt completely uncomfortable. I tried to move away from him, but I regretted doing so, because as I flinched, his brow furrowed and hurt shot across his features.

"Where am I!?" I said louder, stronger.

The boy sighed, and the older man said, "Bella, you're in the hospital,"

He spoke slowly, like he was afraid my brain wouldn't comprehend the words-which it might not have been able to. I was already getting dizzy. My mind whirled and spun. I clutched the bed sheets beneath me as my mind conjured up a face. A middle aged man, with curly, dark brown hair. _Charlie,_ my mind reminded me, _Dad_. As soon as I was conscious about the memory my brain had showed me, I remembered him. I remembered flying from Phoenix to come and live with him. He was a police officer. His cooking was so bad that I often had to cook for him.

"Charlie," I whispered. "Where's my dad? I need to find him. Please, oh-"I started to hyperventilate in panic.

"Hey," the younger boy said to me, "Calm down. Bella you're okay. Right? Does anything hurt?"

His voice had turned from so confident to so weak in just one sentence.

"My head…" I whispered, to no one in particular.

His eyes brows bunched together again and he frowned, "Carlisle?" he asked.

_Carlisle? Who was that? The blonde, could he be Carlisle?_

"She has some bruising, but that's all, Edward. She'll be fine-don't worry,"

_Edward. Edward?_ I half expected my mind to come to some epiphany when I heard the name…but it just…didn't.

The boy…Edward…laughed a little in spite of himself. He nodded and said, "You scared me to death, Bella,"

I looked at his face, studying his hard features. I couldn't respond. I didn't know what to say to him. I felt tears coming to my eyes. I was so scared. What had happened to me? Why was I in the hospital? Who were these people.

He leaned down to wipe the tears from my cheeks. His hands were so _cold_, I pulled away again.

"Cold," was all I could utter.

His eyes narrowed, as if he was considering something, "Yes, Now, why are you crying? I'm here, and you're safe. Everything's going to be okay. I promise. Bella, I swear, and not like the last time, okay? I mean it,"

Last time?

"Who are you?" I whimpered, so scared, my body was shaking.

Something happened in that one moment. Through my trembling vision, I saw his face shift to confusion, then to pain. He opened his mouth like he was going to say something to me, but then he closed it.

"You, I m-mean, you don't r-remember m-me?" he stammered, his hands started to shake, just like mine. But for some odd reason, I thought he was shaking out of pain, not fear.

I searched my mind. Every corner and every crevice, but I still couldn't find anything about an Edward, or a Carlisle. I couldn't match their faces to anyone I remembered either.

"Should I?" I mumbled.

And Edwards's arms wrapped tightly around his torso. He squeezed hard as he sunk to the ground. His face wore an expression of pure agony. I couldn't see him, but didn't want to move my head. It hurt too badly.

What was happening? I needed someone to tell me. Why couldn't I remember this perfect boy who said he did know me? Why couldn't I remember anything?

* * *

**Cliffhanger? I don't know...maybe a little. Guess what? I will probably keep going on this story because I really like the idea. All of my stories will probably have happy endings so lets hope this one will too!**

**Please, please, please review. It will make me update faster!**


End file.
